peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 September 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-09-12 ;Comments * Peel mentions that he was in the past couple of weeks in France on holiday, whilst his shows were prerecorded. He describes Paris as a terrifying place and a nightmare to park. * Peel mentions liking the Siouxsie And The Banshees album over the weekend and plays the Scarecrow track at the wrong speed, before correcting it. He also does a wrong speed for the Ruffy & Tuffy track, before quickly correcting it and says that the record was a birthday present from Bill Wright. * Peel says he's going on Thursday night to Leicester to see Shalawambe. * Peel says that whilst holidaying in the south of France, he met Brian Walsh, who was a member of Corridor One, and plays a record from his former group. * Peel mentions that his son William recorded his favourite songs for the car holiday trip across France and one of them was the Pet Shop Boys' Rent, which he found along with the Pig quite appetising. He then goes on to say that one of the most popular songs from the family that was played in the car was Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons' All The Time In The World, which he plays on the show. * Peel also mentions driving into Spain from France to the town of Pamplona, whilst on holiday. He described the town as a very hot Manchester and found it disappointing. Sessions * Shalawambe #1. Recorded: 1988-08-23. * Joyce McKinney Experience #1. Recorded: 1988-07-31. Broadcast: 17 August 1988 Tracklisting *Stupids: Stupid Monday (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Alliance: We Can Get Use To This (12" - We Can Get Use To This / Ready Set) First Priority #''' *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Scarecrow (LP - Peepshow) Wonderland *Joyce McKinney Experience: Walk On Your Own (session) *Ruffy & Tuffy: Take One Step (7") Rockers *Dwarves: Lick It (7") UBIK *Shalawambe: Malamu (session) *Corridor One: Working On The Papers (7") Hip *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape *Night Raiders: Cottonpickin' (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 3) Link *KC Flightt: Dancin' Machine (12" - She's Sexxxy) RCA *Joyce McKinney Experience: In The Pink (session) *Plant Bach Ofnus: Awst (7" - Awst / Llwyd) Überschall *Steady B: Let The Hustlers Play (12") Jive *Iggy And The Stooges: Search And Destroy (LP - Raw Power) Columbia *Bolt Thrower: Challenge For Power (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Conroy Smith: Freedom (7") Taurus *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (7") Reception *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (session) :(JP: 'Another 30 or 40 minutes of that will leave me entirely happy I must say. Shalawambe in session, wonderful stuff, that's Samora Machel, a particular favourite, one of my Desert Island Discs actually. If they ever asked me to do it, Samora Machel would be one of those that went along') Peel finally did his Desert Island Discs in 1990, but seemed to have forgot to add Samora Machel on that show. *Would-Be-Goods: Velázquez & I (LP - The Camera Loves Me) Él ‎ *Joyce McFinney Experience: Tanfastic (session) *James: Yaho (7" - Yaho & 1) Blanco Y Negro :(What's Love Got To Do With It? trailer by Simon Bates) *Cabineers: Let The Party Go On (v/a LP - The Human Orchestra) Clanka Lanka The album was a gift from Andy Kershaw. *Horace Andy: Money, Money *Billy Bragg: Waiting For The Great Leap Forwards (7") Go! Discs *4-Ever Fresh: I Got A Good Thang (Vocal) (12" - I Got A Good Thang / Urban Sound Surgeon) Tommy Boy '''# *Joyce McFinney Experience: Lions And Tigers (session) *Fingers: The Juice (v/a LP - Acid LP) Hot Mix 5 *Freddy And The Ravens: The Big Itch (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Shalawambe: Mulemena (session) Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3. File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3229XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3229XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 * 3) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 ; Length * 1) 0:59:14 * 2) 0:58:46 * 3) 1:34:58 (1:21:43 - 1:29:34) ; Other * 1)&2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ; Available * 1)&2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3229/2) * 3) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1988 Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes